metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Each archive contains 35 headings. Archives: 1 Guess what? The & # 1 6 0 ; ? -problem is back, but now with { }'s too! But this time, it occured in Arwingpedia when I added an image to an article. Why am I telling this to you? Well, Arwingpedia's admin is not... too active... I wish someone knew a solution to this problem... Only good side is, that they yet don't appear on the saved page... DarkSamus89 10:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Has there come any new extra symbols recently? And I know you're following me ;) DarkSamus89 21:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :No, I have not seen any new gobbledigook in your recent edits. As to following you, that's my job as Admin. Admins have to manually patrol all edits, which is a bit of a chore. It seems I am the only admin active now, so don't take it personally. If you want to keep thinking that I'm stalking you, then go ahead. ;3 [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Heh I just noticed :) It's very good actually, when compared to Arwingpedia; there are rarely ANY Admins present... I'm also surprized that there are multiple Admins here. I'm glad the problem has gone away. Keep up the good work ;) DarkSamus89 21:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) On Administrators Hey, I just checked who the current administrators are, and i was wonderings. What is a burrecrat (hope i spelled that right)?--Ridley Kid 23:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Also, sorry to put 2 edits on your page. FastLizard4 has already yelled at me (twice) and threatened to ban fro too many edits or image posting mistakes. Again, sorry about a second edit on your page. I really don't want to make any admins. mad at me (though I fear FastLizard4 is already mad at me), so sorry. Yeah, I know. I talk/type too much. sorry.--Ridley Kid 23:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :There are two types of Admins, Sysops and Bureaucrats. Sysops are admins who are able to block users, delete pages, and can use the Rollback function. The Rollback function can be requested by normal users too, see Requests for rollback. Bureaucrats are a higher level of admin, who are able to give power to other users, (ie turn a normal user into a Sysop or Bureaucrat) and have all of the Sysop's power as well. Wikitroid has two Bureaucrats, MarioGalaxy and FastLizard. :Don't worry about admins being angry, FastLizard is only doing his job. Try to stick to a maximum of 3 consecutive (in a row) edits, any more and an admin may talk to you. If you are having Image problems, see the Image Policy for details. Also see Wikitroid:Administrators if you want more info. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Uploading Files I'm sorry. I saw your message on your User page and I tried to upload my new pictures I have for metroid (2 from nintendo.com, 1 from and online goole search (it is fan art I believe), but the site (Wikitroid) won't let me post them. Either the file is non good (has .bmp) or is corrupted (the 2 from Nintendo.com). Sorry.--Ridley Kid 01:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, was there an error message? Sometimes the uploader crashes, rarely. Usually, it is the users fault though. Try checking the file type of the images you are uploading. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Explanation Care to explain this? That page is about a forum, which warrants immediate deletion, yet you marked the page as good and continued on. I don't think I need to say any more than that. Obviously, I expect better performance than that from administrators. Please take care not to make this mistake again. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :My apologies, I must have been too hasty in patrolling that page. It won't happen again. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) how to make contents I signed on to wikitroid only 2 hrs ago so i was wondering how to make a table of contents on a page Trace X 20:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Contents? The contents list is automatically created, and does not need to be made. All you need to do to add a contents is add headings to a page like this: Example In addition, Trace X, please read the POV Policy, as I noticed you wrote out-of-universe style in one of your edits. Please refer to it before making more edits. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) POV thanks for helping. could you tell me which article i made my mistake on just so i know how i did it Trace X 21:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :It's OK I have fixed up your edit's', there was one on the Gel Processing Site and Ice Missile pages. Basically, you used "you" instead of "Samus". We have to write as if the Metroid games are real here, which means we can not use "you", "player" and definatley not personal pronouns like "I" and "me". [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping! I now have (?hopefuly?) created the article Arcterra Gateway. Please tell if theres a problem with it. Trace X 02:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ??? When i went to create the Elysia Seed, which shouldnt exist as an article, it said an article all ready had Elsia Seed as a title. ?!? Trace X 03:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind , I made a mistake Trace X 03:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Blocking You really don't need to ban IP addresses for vandalism almost a day after the fact. By that time the IP has probably already been abandoned and you might end up banning a valid user by mistake. Think about it - I would have banned the IP already if it was necessary. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Ok. Just thought it would be better to be safe than sorry. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What? When i created the corrupted bounty hunters article, i was sure i found it on the wanted articles. On the the its talk page it said it might be deleted. If it was a wanted article why is that? Trace X 02:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :You probably found it in wanted articles, because Links exist to the pages deletion. When we deleted that page, we keep records of the article, so that there are still links to it. In future, please check that there is a proper need for an article, by checking the pages that do link to the article. If there is a need for it in any of the ones that link to the name, then you may create it, but otherwise leave it be. This wasn't really your fault this time, but please check before doing things in future. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Unknown Life Forms Template As you've seen, I'm creating some articles we were missing. The problem is, how do I add them to the template? :Ahh, its OK. I have added the ULF 24 to the template. Whenever you want to add a new one, find Template:Unknown Name and add it to the bottom, but make sure to use the same formatting as the others so it fits in. Also, game names always need to be in itaclics if in an article (Although it does not count for an article name). If you make a new ULF or whatever, remember to make a redirect for it too. In this case it would be ULF 24, redirecting to ULF 24 (Metroid Fusion). [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. And I forgot about the itallics. But one more question, how do I make a redirect? :::Create a new page, (with the name of the page you want to link to the real name) and then look at the tool bar on the bottom of the editing page. There should be one that says #REDIRECT [[]]. Add this to the page and in between the square brackets add the name of the article you want the redirect to link to, so it would look like this: :::#REDIRECT ULF 25. That is all that the new page's content should have. Redirect pages should have nothing other than that, no categories either. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Help with Vandalism FastLizard4 and I are working to delete this mass amount of vandalism. I am working from the most recent and he is working from the least recent. If you would like to help out, please begin deleting vandalism articles starting from roughly the middle of the page listing. Thanks. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. I was going to start patrolling pages, if that's OK (But that can be done after). Has the user been blocked yet? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: Oh yes, that user won't be coming back. >=) Thanks for the help! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Kid Ridley on Images he Uploaded I'm sorry. I'm trying to put my new pictures that I uploaded 2 months ago onto the pages they could be put on, but I can seem to find them, or when I do find them, I can't post them. Please don't be mad. I tried my best. Could I get a hand? Thank You.--Ridley Kid 23:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC)